The invention relates generally to an information processing device, data writing method, and program for the same, and is suitable for application in, for example, storage system provided with a plurality of archive nodes.
Usually, a distributed archive technique involving, when archive data (master archive data) sent from an archive server and a write request are received, copying the number of pieces of archive data based on a predetermined policy and holding those pieces of archive data on a plurality of archive nodes so as to maintain the reliability of master data of archive data, has been widely used (e.g., see JP2007-511820 T).
Meanwhile, a power-saving technique of stopping the power of an HDD (Hard Disk Drive) constituting a volume which has not been accessed from a server for a certain period of time, thereby reducing power consumption of storage device, has also been widely used (e.g., see JP2007-156597 A).